Conventional modern communication and some conventional modern navigation systems employ at least some form of information security and, hence often require cryptography. A conventional transceiver system for a radio or network may comprise numerous processing subsystems for each channel. For example, a transceiver system may contain a digital signal processing subsystem, a black processing subsystem, a cryptographic subsystem, a red processing subsystem, etc. for each channel. In military communication systems and selected commercial communication systems the cryptographic system and method employed are often computationally complex. Mandates from the National Security Agency (NSA) and the Department of Defense (DOD) provide various criteria for cryptographic systems.
Some cryptographic systems provide multi-level security (MLS) or multiple independent levels of security (MILS) or multiple single levels of security (MSLS). MLS and MILS systems can be utilized where classified and unclassified systems operate in parallel on the same machine. Subsystems allow a process (an operating system) that operates at a top secret level and a process that operates at less than the top secret level to be performed in parallel on the same platform without a concern that data from one process is interchanged with data of another process. Such systems typically utilize a processing unit and memory storage and can operate on computing platforms like Java™ platforms.
One conventional MILS system utilizes a proprietary microprocessor, the AAMP7™ microprocessor manufactured by Rockwell Collins, Inc. The AAMP7 microprocessor is MILS certified and provides the platform for a Janus™ cryptographic engine.
Heretofore, a cryptographic system could be potentially subverted by the use of a covert channel. The covert channel is generally established in a manner unknown to the system and illegal to the system. The covert channel can be used to transfer information from an inside party to an outside party without the system being aware of the transfer. Such a covert channel could result in the loss of critical technology, critical program information and confidential field or other data. Covert channels can be difficult to detect in conventional cryptographic systems. The National Security Agency considers covert channels a significant security concern.
The problems associated with a covert channel detection are exacerbated when used in a complicated MLS or MILS system where multiple independent levels of security must be maintained. Heretofore, efficient covert channel detection has not been accomplished in MLS or MILS systems.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and a method that overcomes one or more of the deficiencies described above. There is also is need for a system for and method of detecting the presence of covert channels. There is still another need for a system for and method of automatically detecting a covert channel in a MLS, MILS or MSLS system.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.